The world seen from Fujisaki san
by pirateprincessx1
Summary: Fujisaki Suguru, the most unloved member of Bad Luck. He keeps quiet and to himself. Here's a peek into his mind.
1. Chapter 1 Business Meeting

-This is my second story, the first one with chapters. I don't own Gravitation. Maki Murakami does. No one knows what exactly what Fujisaki Suguru thinks or likes. So here's a story that is about him-

The world seen from Fujisaki-san

Chapter 1- Business Meeting

I'm Fujisaki Suguru, the pianist for the band Bad Luck. I'm the guy in the background on the cd. Yeah the one with the green spiky hair.

Hardly anyone asks me for an autograph. When we first started that was a good thing. I could go into a store without getting chased or glomped on. But now I kind of want it crave it. I crave a lot of things I didn't want before.

Sitting in the conference room, talking about the new cd. Shindo-san is acting like an idiot. He and Yuki-san are in a fight and our singer is crying like a freaking moron, as usual. God, I hate him. But I wonder if I look like such a moron, would he notice me?

K-san is polishing a gun and saying if Shindo-san doesn't shut up, he's going to blow his head off. Sakano-san is crying and saying if he does there's no more band. I just want to get some work done. No one acts professionally here, except me and him.

He has his hand on his cheek, elbow on the table. Watching the manager chasing the singer, and the producer spinning out of control. I have my hands folded on the table, like a professional adult. I look at Nakano-san. Shindo- san jumps on him and asks him to help him. Nakano-san smiles and tells Shindo-san to sit down so we could work.

Finally, we get to talking about the cd and our tour. It's going to be our first tour around Japan. A whole week with the three idiots and Nakano-san on a tour bus. Shindo-san wants to bring Yuki-san along. K-san says yes, because he will need inspiration and a place for all the extra energy left over from the show. Shindo-san asks Nakano-san if he's bringing Ayaka-chan. Nakano-san stops smiling, and says no.

I'm thinking they broke up. Good, I didn't really like her around. She was a nice girl. But, every time she came into the studio, there was drama. And plus she stole Nakano-san from me….

Did I just think that? I hate her because, she has his heart? I look over at him. That sad smile of a broken heart. She doesn't have it any more.

Shindo-san asks why. Nakano-san's eyes are sad, too. I tell Shindo-san to shut up and let's get back to business. K-san agrees. Nakano-san looks at me as if he's thanking me. I feel a blush on my cheeks come about.

Then Shindo-san says something odd. "You know Fujisaki," he said, "If you got laid, you would be less tense and bitchy."

It was quiet for a minute. Nakano-san hits him for being vulgar. The quieter it gets the more my mind wanders. Then I think of it. Nakano-san and I…..

I blush and laugher is choking me up. I excuse myself to the restroom. Once inside I let out my laughter. It's an odd thought for me to have, even though I am a teenage boy. I hardly think of doing_ that_, especially someone I work with and see every day. I laugh harder, because I know it's not going to actually happen.

I flush the toilet to make everyone think I actually needed to use it. I also put cold water on my face to make my face cooler. Then I walk out.

When I sit down again, Shindo-san looks at me weird. I ask him what's wrong. He says I'm smiling and I never smile. Then he asks me what I did in the bathroom. Nakano-san hits him again. I look at him to thank him. He looks back to say "you're welcome."

K-san says the meeting is over and we could go practice. The first concert's in a week. Walking out of the room Nakano-san opens the door for me. I blush and almost laugh out of nervousness. I thank him. He just smiles.

-So that's the first chapter. Like it? Send me a review! I'll write more chapters later.-


	2. Chapter 2 Date?

-I don't own Gravitation, Maki Murakami owns it. Here's the second chapter of Fujisaki's story. Sorry the intro is short-

Chapter 2- Date?

After practice, Shindo-san gets a call from Yuki-san. It's most likely a good one because he's really happy. He goes over to Nakano-san and tells him he can't go out with him tonight, because of the rare occasion Yuki wants to go on a date. Nakano-san says it's alright.

Then Shindo-san skips out of the room chanting "Yuki wants to go on a date." I pick up all my music and pretend I wasn't looking. Nakano-san comes over to me. I look away nervously.

"Fujisaki," he says, "Do you want to go out with me tonight?"

Is he asking me out on a date? My heart skips a beat. "Huh? Why are you asking me?" I say back.

"Shuichi canceled on me." He says, "I really wanted to try this new restaurant. And I have no one to go with. So are you busy? Or can you come?"

"I can go." I say blushing like crazy, "I have nothing to do."

"Alright," he says putting on his jacket, "Let's go now."

He opens the door for me again. I blush and say "Thank you."

It kind of hurt me that I was the backup guy to go to the restaurant. Me, always the backup, always the last guy that would be thought of. But at least, Nakano-san is going to a restaurant with me.

It's a French restaurant called "Nourriture de L'amour", "Food of Love." Nakano-san leads me inside. "This place just opened up." He says as we wait for the host. "It looks good. And I love French cuisine"

"I do too." I say blushing. That's one thing we have in common.

The host sits us down at a table after 10 minutes of waiting. The table has a candle and a vase with a flower in it. Nakano-san opens his menu, I do the same. I read it and found what I was going to get.

The waiter comes to ask if we want wine. Nakano-san says yes. I say I just want water, because I'm underage. Then the waiter asks if we're ready to order. Nakano-san asks if I'm ready. I say yes and order emincé de volaille sauce Roquefort avec pommes de terre sautées, thinly sliced fillet of chicken with Roquefort sauce with sautéed potatoes. Nakano-san orders poussins aux herbes de Provence, cornish hens with provincial seasonings. Then the waiter takes our menus.

"Your accent is really good." Nakano-san says to me.

"Yeah, I took French in high school; I also took English and German." I answer.

"Aren't you still in high school? You're only 16." He asks.

"No, I graduated a couple months ago. I'm ahead of other kids my age." I answer back.

"Boy genius huh? I'm sharp too. I graduated as valedictorian in my class." Nakano-san says with pride. "I graduated last year."

"Really, amazing!" I say to him, "Wasn't Shindo-san in your class too? I heard you guys know each other from far back. And you went to the same school."

"Yeah, he was. He was very close to failing. He skipped a lot of classes and failed many tests. People wondered why we were friends."

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder that too. You're so mature and intelligent and he's so idiotic."

Nakano-san laughs, and then says "But being friends doesn't mean you're IQ have to be the same as theirs. Real Friends like you because you're you and not faking who you are. I like Shuichi because he's a lovable idiot. That's his charm."

"Yeah I guess." I say.

The waiter brings Nakano-san's wine and my water. We thank him. Nakano-san takes a sip of his drink. "Do you want a sip?" he says to me offering me the glass.

"Oh sure." I say taking the glass from him. I take a sip of the beautiful merlot. Then hand him back the glass.

"Have you ever had wine before?" he asks me.

I answer him, "Yes I have. I went to France with Tohma and our family. It was when Nittle Grasper first got big. I remember he and I were shopping for clothes and souvenirs, and then a huge swarm of his fans saw him. Tohma took one look at them and grabbed my hand and we starting running." I start to laugh at this memory. "Then we ran into an alley and hid there for an hour, until they were gone."

Nakano-san laughed. His laughter is charming.

"That's why I'm not fond of huge groups of fans. Even though I don't have them." I say laughing, then sadly.

"Oh Suguru, you have fans. You just don't know it." Nakano-san tells me.

The waiter comes with our food. It looks delicious. I place my napkin on my lap and lift up my fork. But I'm not that hungry. Something else is filling my stomach. I look at Nakano-san, he's enjoying his meal. I should eat some so he doesn't get suspicious. Of what though?

I dig into the chicken. It's tasty but something's missing. I look at Nakano-san again. He looks so handsome in the candle light. His smile is just….

Nakano-san is looking at me. I blush and take a mouthful. "How is it?" he asks.

"It's very good, Nakano-san. How's yours?" I say to him.

"Very delicious." he answers, then looks at me again. "You don't have to call me 'Nakano-san'. Hiro's just fine . We're friends now."

Did he just call me… his friend? I didn't have many friends in my life. I'm a very solitary person. The man I like said that we're friends. At least that's a start.

"Nakano-san … I mean Hiro-san," I say to him. "Are you happy about going on tour? It's our first one."

"I'm very excited about it. It's a chance to travel and play music. I love doing both. How about you, Suguru?" Hiro-san responds.

"I love to play music too. And to travel. " We have three things in common. "So I think it's going to be a good experience for me and the band. We get a chance to see our fans in other places than here. We could advertise ourselves to new people. So, yes I think it's a good idea to go on tour."

Hiro-san laughs. "That's a very professional way to put it."

I take another bite. Hiro-san takes a sip of wine. He's finished with his meal. Mine has a couple bites out of it. The waiter comes to see if we're done. Hiro-san says yes. I say yes as well but I want to take it home. The waiter goes off with the plates and to get the check.

"Suguru," Hiro-san says, "You didn't eat that much. Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I answer, "I have something on the mind. And plus I don't eat that much anyway."

"Work?" he asks concernedly.

"Uh, yeah." I lie.

"You worry too much Suguru-kun. It's not good for your health. If you keep on worrying you're going to be all grey by age 30."

"Yeah, I guess. But that's who I am, all about my work."

Hiro-san looks at me and smiles. I look back at him and smile back. The waiter comes with my food and the check. I reach for my wallet.

Hiro-san takes the check and says, "It's on me."

"Hiro-san," I say back, "You don't have to."

"I insist. I asked you out, I should pay." Hiro-san says opening the check and taking out his wallet.

I didn't want to fight him on that. But I thought he's paying for me… maybe this was a date.

The waiter comes back for the check. Hiro-san gets up, I follow his action.

"Come on I'll walk you home." Hiro-san says to me, when we're outside.

"Alright." I reply. The thought of this being a date still ran through my head. I was thinking what I would do if he wanted a good night kiss. What if he wanted to do more? Would I do it?

I make a small squeal at the thought of him and me ……

Hiro-san looks at me funny. I have to lie, "I saw a rat. I hate rats."

Hiro-san laughs, "I do too." That's four things we have in common.

We arrive at my apartment building, then to my door. I pull out my key and unlock the door. I say what I was practicing in my head the whole way home, "Do you want to come in?"

Hiro-san replied, "Sorry, I can't we have an early morning tomorrow."

I feel a little sad and realize he's right.

"We should go out another time, Suguru." Hiro-san says to me.

I blush and say, "Yeah, we should. But next time I'm paying."

Hiro-san smiles and replies, "Alright."

He comes closer to me. Is this the big moment? My first kiss? Hiro-san puts his hand on my back and says "Good night." Then he pulls away.

I was disappointed it wasn't a kiss. "Good night." I say back to him.

He walks away. I watch him until he boards the elevator. Then I go inside.

I live alone. With my job I have enough money to live in this small apartment. Living alone is fun at times. You could walk around naked, but I'm too nervous to do that.

But living alone is not all good. As I crawl into bed, I feel lonely. I want him to hold me, to sleep in my arms. As I fall asleep I think of him. I wish something happened tonight.

So that's the second chapter. It's pretty long (7 pages).And it's kinda boring. I realized some things after I wrote them. I looked through my Gravi manga and I saw some things. Hiro calls Suguru, "Fujisaki" like everyone else. In this Hiro wants to be friendly to him so, he calls him by his given name, Suguru. And in the manga, Suguru refers to his cousin as "Seguchi-san". In this story he refers to his cousin as Tohma. And his boss/rival: Seguchi-san. So that's it. The chapters coming up are going to be more interesting, I promise.-


	3. Chapter 3 Love

As usual I don't own the anime or manga of Gravitation. Third chapter, and nothing much to say. Fujisaki is lonely. He likes Hiro. So let's see how this chapter goes.-

Chapter 3 – Love

Today's the big day! We're starting our first tour across Japan today. K-san is packing up the bus. Shindo-san is holding on to Yuki-san's arm and talking about romantic something or other. I look at Yuki-san; he seems not to be having much fun with that idiot on him. The only 2 good things about Shindo-san are his singing and taste in men. Yuki-san's very attractive. I can see why he has so many lady fans.

Shindo-san sees me staring at his man. I look away. My eyes go to Hiro-san. He's drinking coffee. I wish his lips were on mine and not that Styrofoam cup. I blush and look away from him.

Sakano-san says the first stop is 5 hours from here. And that there are beds on the bus, but we're going to stay in hotel rooms at night. Shindo-san squeals and holds Yuki-san tighter. They are going to sleep in a different room from everyone else.

Then I look at Hiro-san, my hundredth time in the past ten minutes. He's looking at the bottom of his cup to see if anything's in there. He realizes there isn't any more and throws the cup in the thrash can next to him.

But why do I keep staring at this beautiful man? He's not doing anything that interesting. But I just want to stare at him forever. His long reddish brown hair, his hazel eyes. He's walking towards me.

"Suguru," he says, "It's time to go on the bus."

I snap out my daze. "Oh yes, sorry." I say, "I must have been thinking of the new song. I'm still working on the keyboard solo, in my head."

Hiro-san smiles at me. Why must I lie to him? Can't I just say how I feel? I don't because I know in the back of my mind nothing's going to happen between us. He likes girls, not boys.

Hiro-san lets me board the bus before him. I thank him. K-san is in the driver's seat. I'm scared. Sakano-san is next to him, with the map open on his lap. Hiro-san and I go into the next room.

Shindo-san is there holding his boyfriend. He seems to growl at me, when I walk in. I know he doesn't like me and I don't like him. I didn't know if the growl was from me staring at his man, or if was a normal, "I don't like you" growl.

Hiro-san sits down. I sit next to him and open my laptop. Hiro-san takes out his guitar and asks me if I want to jam. I tell him sure. I start up the music, Hiro-san starts playing his guitar. Then he looks at Shindo-san and asks him if he wants to join. Shindo-san was too busy looking at Yuki-san with goo-goo eyes as he was on his own laptop finishing up his new book.

So, Hiro-san lets him be. We play for a while. My fear of K-san driving has disappeared. I could play with Hiro-san forever.

Finally the bus stops. Sakano-san comes into the back room and tells us that we're at the hotel and we could rest and unpack for a couple hours before we have to be at the concert.

I close my laptop and put it back in its case. Hiro-san puts his guitar away. Shindo-san is still staring at Yuki-san with the same eyes as 5 hours ago. Love sickens me.

As soon as we get into the hotel, K-san tells us the sleeping arrangements. Shindo-san and Yuki-san are going to share a room (no surprises there). Shindo-san squeaks and grabs the man's arm again. Hiro-san, Sakano-san and I will be sharing a room. And K-san gets his own.

"Isn't that a little unfair?" I comment, "We three, have to share a room and you get one to yourself?"

K-san smiles his evil smile, and says, "I'm not being alone." He smiles bigger, "My wife is going to meet us after the concert."

That was a shock to everyone. K-san hasn't seen his wife for more than a month, because she was in America. But she's coming to our first concert of the tour, and then I know wants going to happen after.

At least I get to be in the same room as Hiro-san. If Sakano-san wasn't there it would be a dream come true. All of us go to our separate rooms.

Hiro-san, Sakano-san and I go into our room. It's a pretty alright size, a typical "Holiday Inn" type of room. But there are only 2 double beds.

"So who should sleep in the beds tonight?" Sakano-san asks, "I would be willing to sleep on the floor."

"That's unfair." Hiro-san says, "We should draw straws or something."

"Yeah." Sakano-san and I agreed.

Hiro-san gets some paper off the desk, rips it into 3 pieces and puts a dot on 2 of them. Then he crumbled up the paper into 3 small balls. "Sakano-san, you pick first." He says holding out his hand with the paper.

Sakano-san picks, he gets a bed. I pick next, and then Hiro-san and I open the paper up at the same time. He gets the bed.

If it was Shindo-san in here instead of Sakano-san, and he got the floor, he would cry until one of us, (most likely Hiro-san) gave him a bed. But I get the floor, so I took it well.

Hiro-san says "It's ok Suguru. If you're uncomfortable, you can climb into bed with me, I won't mind."

Then my mind goes to a fantasy.

_"Oh Hiro-san the floor is so cold and hard."I say sadly. "Don't worry I'll warm you up." Hiro-san says letting me in the bed. And then, we end up making love with Sakano-san in the next bed, dead asleep._

I blushed at this dream. These like this have been going through my mind for the past week. It's weird; I've never thought that much about them before Hiro-san came into my life.

"No, I'll be fine Hiro-san." I say to his offer.

"Alright then." He says starting to unpack his bag.

I get my suitcase and unpack as well. I put all of my clothes neatly in the closet. Hiro-san puts his in the drawers. Sakano-san puts his into the closet next to mine. I wish it was Hiro-san's. The image of his clothes next to mine makes me blush.

Then I realize there's some action going on in the next room. Sex sickens me.

Hiro-san lies on the bed to take a nap. If I was more of a daring person I would lounge right next to him. But I'm not. I just finish my unpacking.

A little while later, K-san comes in and tells us it's time to go. Sakano-san leaves with K-san. I have to wake up Hiro-san. I kneel on the bed next to him.

He looks beautiful in his sleep. I have to wake him up. I want to kiss him, like the sleeping beauty in that fairy tale. I just look at his face, and then I put a hand on it. I'm about to kiss his cheek, then….

"FUJISAKI!!!!!!!!!!" I jump off of the bed. Shindo-san's screaming woke up the beauty. He sits up in bed. I'm on the floor. "HIROOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" the idiot screams again. I hate him.

Hiro-san gets out of bed and sees me. "Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yeah," I say getting up, "Just fine."

Hiro-san smiles at me and tells me to lighten up a little. That kind of makes me upset, but since I'm in love with the man…..

Did I just think that? Am I in love with him? I look at him opening the door for me again. I blush and thank him as usual.

Is this how love is? Blushing when he opens the door for you? Having dreams about him during the night and day? Wanting him to touch you every inch on your body (even the unmentionable parts)?

This love is making me think things I've never thought before, and never wanted to think before. It's making me act like a love sick puppy, like Shindo-san is. Love sickens me.

There's the end of the chapter. Fujisaki realized he's in love with Hiro. Does Hiro feel the same way for him? I'm not saying, but remember what Hiro said! It comes into play in the next chapter. I'll write it soon. And if you like the story so far, review!-


	4. Chapter 4 Pervert

- I don't own Gravitation. So in the last chapter ,the band stops at the first place in their tour. Fujisaki realizes he's in love with Hiro. And he has to sleep on the hotel room floor. So this chapter starts after the band did their first concert on the tour-

Chapter 4- Pervert

The concert is finally over and I'm exhausted. I just want to go to sleep. My roommates agree with me.

I go and get my pajamas out of the drawer (that and my underwear are the only things not hung up in the closet).Hiro-san starts stripping off his clothes, the shirt is first to go.

I blush and say, " Hiro-san! Don't you have any modesty?"

He laughs and says back, "What? Are you shy? I don't care if you see me. You have the same things too."

"Same things too.", runs through my head. I want to see them. I could see my own any time, but there's something special about Hiro-san's.

" Well," I say, "I'm going to change in the bathroom. You and Sakano-san can be perverts all you want out here." Then I go into the bathroom and shut the door.

I wish I could have stayed out there. I must be a pervert wanting to see Hiro-san naked. I take off my shirt. I want him to see me naked. I pull down my pants. I want him to touch me. I look at myself in the mirror. I want him to touch my naked body, with his naked body.

I blush at that last thought and put my pajamas on. I'm a pervert. I walk out of the room. Hiro-san and Sakano-san are already dressed to go to bed. Sakano-san is in blue pajamas. Hiro-san's in his boxers and an under shirt. I blush again. I'm wearing pajamas with dinosaurs on them.

Hiro-san hands me my blanket and pillow. "Are you sure you're ok sleeping on the floor? You can sleep in bed with me. Or we could switch." he asks.

I take the pillow and blanket from him and answer, "I'm fine on the floor." Then I set both on the floor and lie down.

"If you're alright then." Hiro-san says, lying down himself. "Good night."

Sakano-san and I wish him a good night back. Then I turn over to try and sleep. I just lay there wake for awhile, with my mind racing.

Most of my thoughts were consumed by him, sexual thoughts and other wise. Finally I start to fall asleep.

Then I hear, "oooohhh… Yuki….. That feels good." Dammit! I want to sleep. I'm a light sleeper. Once I hear a noise I can't just ignore it, turn over and fall sleep. I just lay awake and listening to the sound, unwillingly.

To get away from that noise, I take my blanket and pillow and go over to the other side of the room. I set my stuff down and lie down.

Then I hear in English, "I'm going to put my big news into your pink flower bush." The wife replies, "Oh yes."

Damn. Both couples on the rooms next to ours are having sex. I wanted to get some sleep. Then I look at Hiro-san. He's asleep. How could he?

I walk over to his bed. My pillow and blanket still on the floor. His arm is stretched out on the bed, waiting for someone to come and be embraced in it. He invited me to sleep in the bed with him if I was uncomfortable.

What was so special about being in the arms of the man you love? Shindo-san and Judy-san like it. I dream of it. I climb into the bed. Why is it so great? I wrap my arms around the man. Why?

His out stretched arm embraces me. I put my head in his chest and hear his heartbeat. I wonder if it's beating for me. I shut my eyes and go to sleep.

I wake up and look at Hiro-san's face. He's still asleep. I want to kiss him. I look at the clock. 6:59. The alarm is set to go off at 7:00.

I panic and jump out of the bed, leaving his arms. I don't want him to think I'm some type of pervert! I go back to my little makeshift bed and pretend I was sleeping.

The alarm goes off and Hiro-san sits up in bed. Sakano-san puts on his glasses. I sit up on the floor and yawn and stretch.

Hiro-san walks up to me and asks, "Did you sleep well?"

I reply, "Yes I did." Then I get up from the floor, fold the blanket and put that and the pillow on Hiro-san's bed. Next I go to the closet, get my clothes and go into the bathroom for a shower.

The water feels nice on my bare skin. I feel something weird arise up inside me, a song. I don't really sing in the shower, but this song was stuck in my head since yesterday, when Shindo-san sang it in the concert.

"The whisper that dissolves into the bustling crowd makes the memories scattered underfoot blur together." I reach for the soap. "The blazing of the street where I walk about lost; glaring one way illuminates me as coldly as though it freezes." I lather the shampoo in my hair. "The cold times make dreams fall like rain and slip through my hands. When I woke up from the countless wishes, you are reflected in a shimmering illusion" I put my head under the water. "The silhouette whose faint smile leads me along."

The shower curtain opens. Hiro-san is standing there in shock. I blush and scream, "PERVERT!!!!!!" I throw the shampoo at him.

Hiro-san says, "Sorry I didn't know you where in there. I heard singing and I thought Shuichi got in here."

I cover myself. The water is still running. Hiro-san stares at me. "You're really skinny." he observes.

"GET OUT!!!!" I scream throwing the conditioner at him as well.

"Fine." Hiro-san says closing the curtain and leaving the room.

He saw me….. naked…. I blush harder. Did he like it? I called him a pervert for doing it. I have no idea what he would say, the other way around.

I get out of the shower. Brush my teeth and go to put on my clothes. I realize I forgot to bring underwear in the bathroom with me.

I walk outside and see my underwear on the bed. When I'm about to go back into the bathroom, Sakano-san walks in it. I'm left there in my towel, the rest of my clothes in the bathroom, and holding my underwear.

Hiro-san is looking at me. I turn away from him. Then, I don't why I do this but, I take off the towel and start drying myself. I wonder if he's still looking. After I'm all dry, I put on my underwear and turn towards him. He's still staring at me.

I turn away and call him a pervert again, for the second time again today.

"Suguru," he says, "If you're that upset for me walking in on you naked, I'll show you me naked."

I blush and almost get a nose bleed. Another fantasy comes into my mind.

_Hiro-san strips his clothes off for me and puts me on the bed. He takes off my clothing and we make love. Then Sakano-san walks in on us and spins back into the bathroom. _

I turn around and Hiro-san already has his shirt off. His body is sculpted beautifully. Then the boxers come off. I almost die…of happiness.

I turn away from him again. My whole face is red. "Still upset?" he asks me.

I'm speechless. I just saw the man I'm in love with completely naked. I want to touch that body of his. I want him to touch me back.

Sakano-san walks out of the bathroom. "I'm sorry, Fujisaki-san." he says, "I didn't know you weren't done." He looks at Hiro, who is still naked. "Sorry Nakano-san, didn't know you were undressing." Sakano-san goes to the door. "I'll bring back coffee and breakfast." He walks out of the room.

Hiro-san and I are left in the room alone. He's completely in the nude, I am mostly. We look at each other and blush. What's on his mind? Does he actually want to…..?

I walk towards the bathroom and say, "I need to finish dressing." Then I walk in the door and close it when I'm inside.

I look in the mirror, I'm blushing. Damn! Why am I so nervous around him? I start putting on the rest of my clothes. Am I really in love or just lust? Do I even know what love is?

I finish with dressing and go back into the main room. Hiro-san had put his boxers back on. "I should get ready." he says holding his clean clothes.

"You should." I say back. Hiro-san goes into the bathroom and closes the door. My mind is filling up with things I should have done, should have told him moments ago. Damn, damn, damn! I open up my laptop and turn it on.

I hear the shower on. I hear his voice. I get up off the bed and put my ear to the wall. He's singing the same song I did in the shower. That puts a smile on my face. The only differences between my version and his are; it sounded much better coming from him and he got to finish it. When his song was finished I could the shower being turned off. I jump back on the bed and get behind my laptop again. I see he left his clothes on the bed I am sitting on.

Hiro-san walks out of the bathroom in a towel. He has no fear dropping it in front of me. I hide behind the laptop's screen. I look at him step into his boxers. He sees me looking and he smiles.

Damn, damn, damn. I blush. Why is he so fearless to get naked in front of me? I'm not like that. Then man I wanted to see me in the nude I called a pervert for walking in on me in the shower. I start playing music to distract me from the man dressing.

Hiro-san finishes putting on his clothes, he's about to say something to me. Then Sakano-san, Shindo-san and K-san come in the room with breakfast.

Hiro-san sits on the bed next to me. I put away my laptop. Shindo-san jumps on the bed with a donut. K-san hands me a bagel and tea. Hiro-san has coffee and a donut. Sakano-san and K-san sit on the other bed.

K-san starts to say that checkout is at 12. Hiro-san asks Shindo-san where Yuki-san is. He smiles and says that he's asleep. Hiro-san asks if they had a "good night". Shindo-san smiles bigger and says yes. I know they had, I heard them. K-san says Judy-san left to film a commercial for shampoo or something. I sit here quietly eating my bagel with butter and strawberry jam.

The next concert is about an hour from here. There, the sleeping arrangement s will change, so Sakano-san shares a room with K-san. Which means, Hiro-san and I share a room…. alone.

That makes me happy and scared at the same time. I finally get to be alone with my Hiro-san (did I just claim him as mine? never mind). But there is no way we can share a bed, unless I get the courage to ask him to share a bed with me.

I look at Hiro-san drinking his coffee. I get to see him naked again. I blush at the thought. As I look at him I decide, that after the next concert, when we get back to the hotel room I'm going to tell him how I feel. I don't care if he doesn't like me back I just need to let it out.

I have no idea how he's going to act, I can't even imagine it. I just need to tell him I guess and see how it goes.

-There's the end of the chapter. Fujisaki is finally getting the courage to tell Hiro how he feels. If you like this chapter, review. If not, still review. Next chapter's coming soon!-


	5. Chapter 5 Damn

-As the same with every chapter, I don't own Gravitation. I have 2 DVDs and 9 manga of it. So last chapter, Fujisaki's getting the courage to tell Hiro how he feels about him. Let's see how it goes.-

Chapter 5-Damn…

It's after the show. Hiro and I are in the hotel room. We're finally alone. I'm putting my pajamas on in front of him. He's taking off his clothes.

After we are ready for bed, I decide this is the perfect time to tell him how I feel. He sits on his bed, I sit next to him.

"Hiro-san," I start, "I need to talk to you about something."

"Alright," he says, "What is it?"

"Well…um…" I say. The words can't come out of my mouth. My palms are sweating. My heart is beating fast. "Hiro-san ….I"

Shindo-san flies into the door. "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiroooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he cries. Then he jumps on Hiro-san and starts sobbing. Damn, the moment is ruined. I get off the bed and go into my own.

"Yuki's mad at me! I don't know what I did!" Shindo-san cries. The usual drama with Yuki-san. "He was being so nice, now he's mean again."

Hiro-san comforts him, "It's going to be fine. That's just his way. You know he loves you." I should be in those arms.

Shindo-san sniffs, "Can I stay here tonight?" Anger wells up inside me. "You know, until he's not mean any more."

"Sure, you can stay in bed with me." Hiro-san says. I should be the one in bed with him tonight.

"Thank you." Shindo-san says hugging his friend. I should be hugging him.

I get up from my bed. "I'm going to sleep in Yuki-san's room." I say opening the door.

Shindo-san gets up and tries to stop me, "Don't you dare! You're going to do something to him."

I say back, "I promise I won't." Then I leave.

Shindo-san left the door open to his room. I knock on it. "I'm sorry. Can I sleep here tonight?" I ask, "I promise I won't bother you."

Yuki-san is on a bed at his laptop. "Fine." he says.

I walk in and climb into the other bed. His typing and the light are keeping me up.

"So," he says to me, "Why did you come here to sleep?"

"I couldn't sleep with Shindo-san in the same room as me." I answer.

"Oh? Why?" he says looking away from his computer and at me.

"I can't stand him! How could you be in love with the guy?"

Yuki-san laughs, "It took a while but I got used to him. You will be too, eventually."

"I guess." I say sitting up in bed, "But it was rude for him to barge in on Hiro-san and I. I wanted to be alone with him."

Yuki-san takes off his glasses and smiles at me, "Why would you want to be alone with him, Suguru-kun? Hmmm?"

I blush. I'm not going to tell my feelings about him to another person. "I… I just wanted to be alone with him. There's nothing wrong with that. I just wanted to be with my friend."

Yuki-san smiles, "I could tell you're in love with him." I blush. "It's in your eyes. I can see love in them every time you look at him." he says still looking at me smiling.

"How can you tell?" I question.

"I'm a romance novelist, of course I know what love looks like in someone's eyes." he chuckles.

I blush. Damn, someone knows my secret.

"Don't worry, I'm not telling anyone." He says to me smiling.

I lie back down and say, "I'm going to bed."

"Aren't you interested in what I see in his eyes when he looks at you?"

Damn. That gets me to sit up and face him again. "Fine."

Yuki-san smiles and says, "I actually can't read his eyes. I don't know if it's love or friendship. But in his eyes there are hurt."

"What do you mean 'hurt'?" I ask

"I don't know. But I know he wasn't punched in the face by anyone. It's a broken heart he's suffering from."

Ayaka? Did she break his heart? Anger wells up inside me again.

I stare into Yuki-san's yellow eyes. He smiles again and says, "Suguru-kun, let's go to sleep."

"Yes." I say. Yuki-san puts his laptop away and turns out the light. I lay down, kind of relieved that someone finally knows.

As, I stare at the ceiling before I can sleep, I think. What happened between them? How did she break it? Ayaka-san is not the type to cheat.

Then I smile. If Ayaka's out of the picture, completely, I have Hiro-san to myself! I can fix his heart or something. I giggle.

Damn, what is love doing to me? My world has become all about him. I can't focus on my work anymore. I want to be with him. I want to see him. Am I obsessing?

"Suguru-kun," Yuki-san says to me, "You should tell him your feelings before he moves on."

"Yeah, I should." I say back. "Good night." I turn over on bed.

"Good night." Yuki-san says pulling the covers over himself.

I wake up the next morning. Yuki-san is still asleep in his bed. I get up and go back to my room.

Both men are still asleep. Shindo-san in Hiro-san's arms. My mind goes to anger again. Damn him. I get my clothes and go into the shower.

Dammit Shindo-san! You already got someone! There's no need to take Hiro-san as well!

After I finish getting ready, I see both of them still asleep. I kick Shindo-san in the face to wake him up. He wakes up and cries like an idiot. Hiro-san wakes up to the sound.

"That was mean." Hiro-san says sitting up in bed, "Well, a little more than usual."

"Sorry, my foot must have slipped." I say back.

Shindo is still whining, and mumbles something about a session keyboardist. Hiro-san looks very angry.

"Suguru, you know how Shuichi gets. He's like a baby when he's upset. Why did you have to do that?" he says to me.

I turn my head and see that I'm at the end of the barrel of a gun.

"Calm down, all of you! " K-san's voice quietly says. Shindo stops bawling immediately. I wish just this once K would get the balls to fire at him. I'm starting the think that thing isn't loaded….

…that is until he misfires and a piece of plaster from the ceiling falls down on Shindo-san's head. Now he really stopped crying. Why couldn't he have come sooner?

"Our next concert is in Kyoto." K-san says.

Hiro-san looks a little upset. Then I remember that it is Ayaka's home town.

"We have to pack; we'll eat breakfast on the road." He continues, "Check out's in an hour."

I look at Hiro-san. I hope he's going to be alright. K-san and Shindo-san leave the room.

Hiro-san looks at me and says, "Since we're alone again, what were you going to tell me?"

I blush and go to the closet to get the clothes inside. I'm about to tell him, then something else comes out of my mouth. "I'm a virgin."

"So that's no big surprise to me." Hiro-san says packing his things.

"And I'm gay." Now it's getting closer to what I want to say.

"Really?" Hiro-san says turning to me, "Do you like anyone?"

I blush more. Tell him! Tell him! "No one." I lie, "I like no one."

Hiro-san walks towards me and puts his hand on my shoulder. "You'll find someone." he says smiling, "And if you don't want anyone to know, I won't tell."

I hug him. His body feels so good in my arms. "Hiro-san," I say burying my face in his shirt, "You're a very good friend." Then I realize want I'm doing. I blush and put my arms back to my sides. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be…"

Hiro-san puts me in his arms. "It's ok." he says, "It's just a hug."

I want to kiss him on his beautiful lips. I put my arms back around him. He looks into my eyes and smiles. "You should get ready." I say to him, "I'll pack your clothes for you."

"Alright, If you want."Hiro-san says letting go of me. He goes to the drawer and pulls out some clothes and leaves them on the bed. "Just leave these here." Then he goes into the bathroom.

I finish getting my clothes out of the closet, smiling. I finally got somewhere with Hiro-san! I hugged him and he hugged me back! And now I'm packing his clothes for him. I take my suitcase out and open it. I start packing my own clothes.

After I finish mine, I fold Hiro-san's clothes and put them neatly in his suitcase. I saw how he usually throws them in here. As I close his bag, he walks out of the bathroom in a towel.

"You're done already?" he asks.

I blush and say, "Yes."

He smiles at me, and then drops his towel. I look away to be polite. Every thing's already packed, so I can't occupy myself with that. I just sit on the bed, my back turned towards him.

"Suguru-kun," he says putting his hand on my back, "I'm done dressing."

I turn towards him. His face is so close to mine. I blush and get nervous. His hand moves lower on my back. His face is getting closer. Could he be trying to kiss me? I close my eyes and wait for his lips to reach mine.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIROOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I hear. I open my eyes. Hiro-san gets off the bed.

Damn.

-So that's chapter 5. Things are finally starting to happen between Hiro and Fujisaki. But is Shuichi going to get in between them again, or is it someone else? If you like this chapter, please review!-


	6. Chapter 6 Ayaka's Return!

-I don't own Gravitation. So finally, Hiro and Fujisaki are getting somewhere in there relationship. The next stop on the tour is Hiro's ex's town. Does Ayaka want to make Fujisaki's man hers again? I'm warning you, I'm not a big fan of her.-

Chapter 6- Ayaka's return!

Hiro-san and I have the same hotel room again, in Kyoto. He looks a little upset to be here. I know it has something to do with Ayaka.

I climb into bed with him. And hold him close. He lets me but asks why I am doing it. I tell him I could see that he's unhappy and I'm just being a good friend to him. He puts his arms around me and thanks me.

I can't believe I finally got the courage to go into Hiro-san's bed with him. I'm so happy that I fall asleep instantly in his arms.

When I wake up, he's not in my arms anymore. I start to think it was a dream. Then I hear the shower going. I sit up in bed. I wanted to wake up to him, and give him a "good morning" kiss.

Hiro-san gets out of the shower and tells me that I should take one too. I agree with him.

When I get in the shower, I realize he's acting weird this morning. Did I do something wrong? Is he still thinking of her? Damn. It's either one way or the other. I am so afraid he really doesn't love me back. He's probably still in love with her. But what happened? Why did they break up?

Whatever the hell is going on, I can't stand her. Even though I don't know her that well. I don't think see what Hiro would see in her. Shindo-san whines about her having a stick up her ass all the time, and I can't blame him. She used to come to the studio every so often, but thank God, she's not coming any more. That feeds my theory that they broke up. I can only hope.

Another thing, he's always upset when her name is mentioned, or even something that slightly relates to her. I hardly see Hiro-san upset. What's going on?

I turn off the shower and wrap myself in a towel. I hear Hiro-san talking. I don't hear another voice. It must mean he's on the phone. My heart drops when I hear him say her name, "Ayaka".

I press my ear on the wall. He laughs on the other side. He sounds happy. Happier, than I could ever make him.

"I can't wait to see you." I hear him say, "Come before the show. I'll give you a VIP pass or something when we meet each other….. I love you too. Bye."

I walk out of the bathroom and ask him, "Who was that?"

Hiro-san blushes and says, "My mom." I know that is total bull.

I left my clothes on the bed, so I could dress in front of him. I take those clothes. "I left these here by mistake." I lie to him.

He has a somewhat sorry look in his eyes; I turn away from him and head to the bathroom. I lock the door when I'm inside. I don't cry. I don't throw a tantrum and break things. I just sit silently and wonder what to do.

K-san is outside of the room, asking where I am. Hiro-san says I'm getting dressed. I can clearly see what's coming next. I better get dressed. I don't want K-san barging in and holding an AK 47 assault rifle at my skull, especially when I'm naked.

I come out of the bathroom fully dressed. Hiro-san is already gone. K-san is there waiting for me, with a gun. "Get in the car, dear." he mumbles. A normal person would be terrified beyond belief. Me? It's just any other day.

On the bus, I don't want to sit next to Hiro-san. So, I sit next to Yuki-san. He gives me a dirty look, I give him one back. "He likes you!" Shindo-san replies.

Hiro-san is looking out the window. I don't want to, but I can't stop looking at him. He has a smile on his lips. He's probably thinking of meeting up with Ayaka again.

"You're staring." Yuki-san says to me. I turn towards him and blush. "So did you tell him yet?"

"No," I answer, "I didn't." I look at Hiro-san again. "I don't think I'm going to tell him."

"Oh?" Yuki-san asks, "Why not?"

"He's …." I say starting to choke up, "he's moved on." That's when I realize he's never going to be mine.

Yuki-san puts his arm around me and wipes the one tear that fell on my cheek. Shindo-san sees this and flips out.

"My Yuki!!! He's my Yuki, you sneaky bastard!!!!!" he screams pounding his fists on me, "Mine! Not Yours!!"

What made this scene worse than it already is Hiro-san starts laughing at the sight of Shindo-san beating me up. This day has been terrible so far.

Yuki-san explains nothing's going on between us. Then he pulls Shindo-san away from me and kisses him on the forehead. He instantly gets happy again and jumps on Yuki-san. Damn love.

I look at Hiro-san again. He's back at the window, and smiling. Probably at my humiliation this time. Damn him.

I stare at the ceiling. I don't want to look at Hiro-san smiling or the couple, who are now making out. Then Sakano-san says we're here. I look down at him. The couple stops sucking on each other's faces. Hiro-san looks at me. I look away from him.

Once inside we get our dressing rooms, put our stage clothes in them and go on stage to practice.

During practice I mess up, a lot. Hiro-san is on my mind and I can't focus on the music. I have never messed up these songs. Sakano-san suggests a break, so I could refresh myself. He sees I'm upset.

I'm walking in the hall from the stage to the dressing rooms. Then I hear a familiar voice.

"Fujisaki-san!" she says. It's Ayaka, the person I least wanted to see. She comes up to me. "Can you tell me where Hiro-san is?" I hate hearing her say his name.

"Sorry, I don't know where he is." I say.

"Can you at least tell me where the dressing rooms are?"

I decide to have a little fun. "Sorry you have no VIP pass or an ID. So you have no access to the dressing rooms."

"But, Hiro-san has mine. I need to see him to get it."

"Sorry you can't even talk to a member of the band unless you have that ID." I say smiling at her.

"Come on, Fujisaki-san, you know me."

"Sorry, rules are rules." I start to walk away from her.

"But he talked to me today, saying he had it for me. Could I just see him?" she says.

I turn and walk towards her. I smile again. "You can see him on stage like everyone else with a ticket. Do you have a ticket?"

"No I told you, Hiro-san has it."

I walk closer to her. "Just get off this area now and I won't call the security guards on you for trespassing" I advise her.

She's starting to look pissed. "I was invited here by Hiro-san. How dare you treat me this way." she says angrily.

"Sorry, he didn't tell anyone else in the band. He told me his mother is coming, and you miss don't look old enough to be that."

"I want to see Hiro-san!"she yells.

"And I'm not letting you." I say calmly.

"I want to see him! I have to talk to him!"she yells.

"I'm not letting you see Hiro-san!" I yell back, I'm starting to lose my temper.

"I have to talk to him! Just get out of the way and I'll find him myself!" She starts to walk to the rooms

I grab her arm to stop her. "I'm not letting you see him!!!!" I scream again.

She takes my hand off her arm and then she slaps me across the face. "Don't touch me! I'm going to see him of you like it or not." she says.

Then something snaps in me. I slap her back. "I said you can't see him."

She holds her cheek, and then slaps me again. "I'm going to see him!"

I slap her again. "You can't! I'm not letting you!!"

She grabs my hair and says "I want to see Hiro-san now; I don't care what the hell you think of it. I'm going to see him."

As soon as she loosens her grip on my hair I grab hers. "I don't want you to see him! You're just going to hurt him again!"

Her grip tightens. "Why do you care for him so much?!? That you're fighting an innocent girl that just wants to see the man she cares for?"

"I'm in love with him!!!!!!" I scream.

I let go of her hair. She let's go of mine. I see a look of utter hatred in her eyes. She slaps me again, harder than before. I fall to the ground.

That slap brought me back to my senses. I just screamed that I loved Hiro-san, loud enough for everyone to hear. Love has driven me insane. Me, a professional man, fighting a girl over the man she loves? I should just forget about loving him, and then I'll be the normal Fujisaki Suguru again.

I look over. Hiro-san is staring at us.

This chapter was kinda weird. It's probably out of character for both Fujisaki and Ayaka to beat each other up. I just thought if another person got in the way of her and the man she loves, she would slap them (like with Shuichi). And Fujisaki is the type that would fight back. So, they had a fight and Hiro caught them in it. Please review it!-


	7. Chapter 7 Kiss

-I don't own Gravitation, as usual. So last chapter was very strange…. Fujisaki and Ayaka got in a fight over her seeing Hiro. Fujisaki screamed that he loved him and Hiro heard it. Let's see how Hiro reacts.-

Chapter 7- Kiss

Ayaka runs over to Hiro-san. I'm still on the ground.

"Hiro-san," she says, "he suggested he wanted to do something sexual with me."

"I'm not taking that crap; I know he wouldn't do that." Hiro-san says. Is he defending me?

"Hiro-san?" she says with huge sad eyes.

"I wanted to get back together, but now you can just forget it!" Hiro-san says gently pushing her away. Then he comes to me.

Ayaka gets in a huff and stands there, until security comes and drags her out kicking and screaming.

"Are you alright?" Hiro-san asks helping" me up.

"I'm fine." I say blushing.

"You're face is all red! I'll take you to get an ice pack or something." Hiro-san says lifting me up on his back.

"I don't …" I start to say, but it feels so nice to be this close to him.

He takes me to my dressing room and sets me down on the couch. He goes into the bathroom and wets a paper towel. He comes back into the room and apologies that's all that's there. I say it's ok.

He puts the paper towel on my face and sits next to me on the couch. Him being so close makes me blush.

"Why are you doing this for me?" I say after a long pause.

"You love me don't you?" he asks me hand still on my cheek.

I blush and say, "I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything! I just didn't want her to be with you again!"

"I guess I shouldn't have tried to get her back." Hiro-san says sadly.

"What?"I say.

"I broke it off with her because she was still in love with Yuki-san. And she would do anything to see him. When I said Yuki was on tour with us when I was on the phone with her, she got so excited and lied and said she wanted to see me. I wanted to see her, to see if she was finally over him, but in my heart I know she wasn't." Hiro-san explains.

"But," I say back to him, "After I said…… what I said, she looked at me with hatred in her eyes. I think she really did love you."

Hiro-san smiles and says, "After I saw her slap you I realized that I really should be with someone else."

He takes the paper towel of my face, and replaces it with his bare hand. The hand runs though my hair and continues down my back. Then it stops in the middle of my back and his other arm wraps around it. His eyes stare into mine. His face comes closer to mine.

Our lips touch. His tongue gently pushes them open so it could enter. Then our tongues rub against each other. I fall back on the couch, Hiro-san lies on top of me. I put my arms around him.

When we finally brake out of the kiss, we see a very shocked, producer, manager and singer. K-san brakes out of his state of shock and starts laughing. I'm scared.

"Yes, yes," K-san says, "We have another little scandal on our hands. The guitarist and the keyboardist are caught in the middle of making out. Big News! Big BUCKS!!!!"

Sakano-san says, "K-san, we can't leak this to the media."

"Oh, I think we can," K-san replies and pulls out a digital camera.

"K-san," Sakano-san whines, "You're so heartless."

"Heartless yes. Having heart is bad for business. Look at the success we had when our lead singer came out. Could you imagine how much we could sell if they found out the whole band was gay? Girls love that stuff."

"WAAAAH! I'M A BAD SAKANO!!" And he spins and crashes into the wall for the umpteenth time. Let me guess. K's heartless and he's brainless. Perfect match.

Shindo-san hasn't said a word until now, "I wish you two the best." Then he looks at the other two men and says, "Let's leave them alone."

K-san ignores it, "Can you two do that again, preferably at a better angle and with better light? Thank you!" Shindo-san pulls him and the now drooling, unconscious Sakano-san away and winks at us as he shuts the door.

Hiro-san looks at me, I look at him. Then we start laughing. Hiro-san pulls me back into his arms. "Now, where were we?" Hiro asks.

We start to kiss again, then Sakano-san comes back in. We stop kissing. "We were coming to tell you we have to finish practicing." he says.

After he leaves, Hiro-san says to me, "We'll finish up later." Then he gets up off the couch and reaches out his hand. I get up as well and grab his hand. We head back to the stage together, hand in hand.

-That's the end of the chapter. They're finally together! Yay! Next chapter will be up soon, but this probably should be the last. If you like this chapter, or you want more, review!-


	8. Chapter 8 Scandal

-I don't own Gravitation. So last chapter Fujisaki and Hiro finally got together. Let's see what happens next.-

Chapter 8- Scandal!

The day after Hiro-san and I became lovers, we go to our second to last stop on the tour. We arrive at the hotel. Hiro-san and I just finished unpacking our bags, and then Sakano-san runs in.

"Hiro-san, Fujisaki-san," he says out of breath, "It was leaked!"

"What?" we say back.

"Someone caught the fight between Fujisaki-san and Ayaka." he says holding up the paper, "And K-san didn't do it because he didn't even know this fight happened."

I grab the paper out of his hand. On it was Ayaka slapping me. I read the article. The only mentions of Hiro-san were me screaming that I loved him, and him helping me after the fight.

Now, people know of the love affair or they suspect it. Hiro-san puts his arm around me and says it's all right.

I remember when Yuki-san and Shindo-san's affair first got out; people were beating down his door for answers. And now the same thing is going to happen to us.

I crush the paper in my hands. Damn paparazzi. I throw the paper on the ground. Sakano-san leaves to talk to K-san. Then I sit on the bed and open my laptop to work on the new song.

Hiro-san sits next to me on the bed. He puts his arm around me again and kisses my forehead. He tells me again that it's going to work its self out and we should lay low for a little while until the paparazzi go to someone else.

I agree with him and we kiss. "But what of my moving in?" I ask Hiro-san, "How are we going to pull it off if the media is all over the place?"

He smiles and replies, "I really don't give a damn if the media's everywhere, I still want you to move in with me when the tour is over."

I put my laptop away. "Right when the tour's over? Isn't that a little too soon?" I say.

Hiro-san blushes and answers, "I was just thinking…. Just maybe. If you want to move in then. I would like it if you do. Or we could just have overnight visits for awhile."

I blush and say, "Overnight? Do you mean…? But we haven't…… well not yet."

"I mean," Hiro-san blushes more and says, "I like to sleep in the same bed as you, but if you want to start doing that…. we can."

I kiss him on his lips. I lie down and he lies on top of me. He kisses me back hard. Our arms wrap around each other. Then I feel my shirt becoming unbuttoned and my pants becoming unzipped.

I push him off gently and sit up. I'm blushing like crazy. "I'm sorry." I say to him, "I can't do it yet." I zip up my pants.

Hiro-san smiles and says, "It's alright, you don't have to."

"But," I say back, "I'll move in with you as soon as the tour is over."

Hiro-san kisses me again. I kiss him back.

I realize my shirt is open, revealing my skinny chest. Hiro-san puts his hand on it. I tell him it's ok if he takes off my shirt. He does and starts to kiss my neck. He puts his arms around my naked back. I blush and moan his name. It feels good to have him touch me like this.

Then K –san and Sakano-san walk into the room. Hiro-san lets go of me. I put my shirt back on.

"What do you want?" I ask still blushing.

"To help with the little situation we are having." K-san says.

Hiro-san gets off of the bed and walks to the two other men. "How are you planning to help?"he asks.

"I found who got the picture of it happening. It was a man that was taking pictures of the concert for a magazine. But of course he found what happened to Fujisaki-kun more interesting."K-san says.

I get up off the bed and go to K-san, my shirt is still open. "How does this help?" I ask, "The pictures are still out there."

"Yes," K-san says, "But he only sold it to this one paper." He picks up the paper, "And no one actually believes this paper, and the photos are usually fake. So it's not that big of a deal, unless the pictures are in other papers. But this was the only one I found so far."

I'm relieved. The scandal hasn't hit that big.

"And everything will be fine, if you close the curtains when you do whatever you was just doing."K-san says smiling.

Hiro-san says thanks and shoos them out the door. Then he shuts it. He takes his shirt off and comes over to me. We start to kiss again. He removes my shirt again. Our arms touch each other's bare backs.

Then K-san comes back in. I pull my shirt back on. "I forgot to say we're leaving to go prepare for the concert." he says, "You two can have sex later."

I blush and say, "We're not having sex! ... It's just making out."

K-san says, "Well, whatever you were doing can be done after the concert. We have to go."

Hiro-san puts on his shirt. I button my own. Hiro-san puts his hand in my own and we walk to the elevator with K-san.

K-san reminds us we can't hold hands, unless we what people to know. Hiro-san doesn't care and holds my hand anyway. K-san holds a gun to his head, but it's only a small one. He must be in a nice mood today. I let go of his hand, I want my new boyfriend to still have his head intact.

Hiro-san smiles at me, I smile back. I want to kiss him again. But I just don't trust K-san when he has that look. I'm afraid he'll blow both our heads off. Or worse. He might actually get a sick thrill seeing it.

All I know is somehow he's going to leak this against Shindo-san's and my wishes. I mean, that's why we're such a popular band. Love sells.

Once inside the bus, Hiro-san sits next to me and holds my hand again. K-san's driving, so he can't bother us. We still have to be careful with other displays of affection. I have the biggest fear he's going to pull over and whip out a camera or his phone and take pictures or something.

Hiro-san laughs at my fear. "He's not going to pull over." he says, "Maybe whip out a camera later, but not now." Hiro-san runs his hand through my hair and then kisses my forehead.

Shindo-san says that Hiro-san and I make a cute couple. Yuki-san agrees with him.

It's weird; Shindo-san doesn't hate me anymore. It's probably because I'm dating his best friend. Or maybe because he sees that I have some heart now. We really didn't get along before. But now, I can actually stand this idiot.

Sakano-san comes in the back room and tells us we're here. All of us walk off of the bus.

We get our dressing rooms. Then go on stage to practice. My playing is much better than yesterday's practice. Hiro-san smiles at me when we play.

After practicing, Hiro-san and I go into my dressing room. We start kissing each other on the couch.

Then K-san walks in with a reporter who wants an interview with the band and catches us right in the middle of making out. Now this love affair is going to be a major scandal in the entertainment news. K-san should learn how to knock.

-There's the end of the chapter. I got stuck many times during it. And it didn't turn out that great. But I promise the next chapter is going to be awesome. Please review!-


	9. Chapter 9 Little notes

-I don't own Gravitation. Last chapter a reporter for a magazine found out about Hiro and Fujisaki's affair. So it's finally the last day on tour. After it Fujisaki plans to move in with Hiro. Here's how the day of the last concert goes.-

Chapter 9-Little notes

I dreamt about it a long time, well a long time meaning the whole past couple weeks. But I'm going to let it happen tonight. I'm finally going to make love to Hiro-san.

I go to Hiro-san during a break from practice. "Hiro-san," I say to him, "After the concert tonight, I want you to make love to me."

Hiro-san looks at me and smiles. "Tonight? Isn't that too soon?" I could tell he was mocking me.

"Yes," I say blushing. When I said it at first I was confident, now I'm nervous. "I was thinking about it for awhile now and I… want you. But if you don't want it, it's fine. We can wait." I start laughing out of nervousness; I can't believe I'm asking Hiro-san to sleep with me.

Hiro-san takes me in his arms and kisses me. My laughing and nervousness stop. "I would love to make love to you, tonight." he says after the kiss.

K-san pops out of nowhere and says, "Oh yes, young love. I booked you two the 'honeymoon suite' at the hotel. Under assumed names, of course."

"Of course." repeats Sakano-san.

That does it. We'll go, but we're checking for cameras, before we do anything.

Shindo-san whines. "Me and Yuki never got that! Why are you favoring them? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I hate when he's a cry baby like that. Which is all the time he's awake. Between him and Sakano, we're constantly soaked with tears.

K-san puts his arm around me. He has a huge smile on his face. After about a minute's worth of awkward pause, he says, "I want my little Fujisaki to be happy. Happy little Fujisakis make good music! And good music equal big bucks." His smile gets more sinister looking.

As usual, he's got money on the mind. Hiro-san puts his arm around me and takes me away from K-san. "I think he knows how to make good music by now. If you really want to keep him happy, leave him alone, okay?" Hiro-san says smiling.

K-san agrees. I'm not even putting here what he suggested Hiro-san do to me in bed. But Hiro-san says he will do it. I'm happy, but K-san saying it was a little…weird.

After practice, Hiro-san and I go into my dressing room. He locks the door. I'm sitting on the couch. He sits next to me and puts his arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder. Hiro-san kisses my forehead.

I unbutton his shirt, but leave it on. I put my hand on his chest and feel it. I have to hold back. It's not safe to do anything more here. I can feel K-san breathing on my back, and he's not even there. Even though Hiro-san locked the door, K-san will probably find a way in.

Hiro-san kisses me on the lips. And says no one is going to come in. We kiss again. Hiro-san puts his other arm around me. I put my arms around him.

There's a knock at the door. Sakano-san says it's an hour until show time. Hiro-san has to leave, but I kiss him again as he walks out the door.

I shut the door after he leaves. An hour until show time. The shows usually last a couple hours. Then after that Hiro-san and I are going to make love to each other.I blush at this thought. I'm really going to have sex with my new boyfriend. I start to get nervous. I'm going to lose it with him, tonight!

I take off my clothes and put on my stage clothes. I get happy at the thought that I'm going to do it.

My makeup artist comes in. She's the same person for all three of us. She starts with me.

When she's doing my makeup I realize that I'm not going to see Hiro-san before the show. Before she leaves, I write a note and give it to her. I tell her to give it to Hiro. She asks what it's about. I lie and say for him to start on the fourth beat, instead of fifth and he'll know what it means.

She leaves to do Hiro-san's makeup. The note really said "I love you." She must be in Hiro-san's room by now. I realize the note was kind of corny to send him, but I wanted him to know before the show.

A little later, she comes back with another note. I open it and it says "I love you too." I smile at it, and then put it in my pocket.

I'm all ready, so I leave my room. I walk to Hiro-san's room and wait for him.

The door opens and he comes out, dressed in his stage clothes. I throw my arms around him and give him a kiss on the lips. I don't give a damn if anyone sees us. I want to hold him in my arms and kiss him before we go on stage.

After the kiss Hiro-san holds my hand, as we go to the stage. "Did you get my note?" he asks.

"Yes, I did."I say, "It's in my pocket."

"Mine is too." he says back to me, "I thought it would give me some inspiration during the show."

I wanted to stop walking and kiss him again. But we can't the audience is waiting.

-So there's the end of the chapter. It got really cute at the end. I wanted this chapter to go farther, but I thought this was a good place to stop. So if you like the chapter, review!


	10. Chapter 10 Making love

-I don't own Gravitation. So last chapter Fujisaki wants Hiro to make love to him. They're going to do it after the concert. So now it's after the concert…-

Chapter 10- Making Love

It's after the concert and Hiro-san and I go back to the hotel a little bit earlier than everyone else. Hiro-san carries me in his arms.

We get to the room. Hiro-san sets me down on the bed. We kiss.

Hiro-san gets off of me. And looks around the room for hidden cameras, just in case K-san wants to sell a reality show or porn video or something even more twisted. Like watching it himself. I know he doesn't go that way, but maybe he's voyeuristic. The guy's a freak. He has that massive fire arm collection, who knows what else he has. I don't want to know.

"It's clean," Hiro-san replies. I'm absolutely relieved. Hiro-san starts unbuttoning his shirt, slowly. It begins. The moment I've been waiting for.

Hiro-san's shirt drops to the ground. He walks to the bed again. He lies on top of me and starts to unbutton my shirt. Kissing the skin as it is exposed.

Then Hiro-san sits up and unzips his pants. He takes them off and throws them to the ground. He starts to take my pants off. He throws them to the ground with his.

Hiro-san, then takes off my underwear. His hand goes slowly down my stomach, until he touches my …..

-Author break!!! Sorry for this… Fujisaki and Hiro didn't want this part to be written. And I don't want to be banned or something. To keep the "t" rating the part has to be cut out. So let's continue the story after it is finished.-

Hiro-san kisses me once more, before he gets off of me. Our bodies are covered with sweat from the pleasure we just had. Hiro-san lies next to me, breathing hard. I'm breathing hard also, when I put my head on his chest. His arm goes around me.

"I love you Hiro-san" I say to him.

"I love you too Suguru-kun" he says back.

We kiss again. I put my head back on his chest and start to fall asleep.

Then the phone rings. Hiro-san gets it. It's K-san. Damn. It's a good thing he called just now. I'm afraid to think what would have happened if he called any earlier. Hiro-san hands the phone to me.

"I've got wonderful matching outfits for you and Hiro. That way I don't expose you two being an item per se, but I can hint at it. Prepare to look _so-o-o-o-o good!"_ K-san says on the other side of the phone.

How could this be any worse?

K-san adds, "Shuichi picked them out. He says you two would look cute!"

Damn. Judging by his sense of fashion, we could be dressed like giant batteries, or bananas, or something. Honestly, I bet he spends half his time in a giant chicken suit.

Hiro-san takes the phone from me and tells K-san good bye. Then he hangs up the phone. He puts his arms around me.

"I told K-san I wanted to be alone with you."Hiro-san says to me, "So he decided to take everyone out, so no one would bother us. But the timing of that call made me nervous. It was almost as if he knew when we were finished." He smiled. I really _really_ hope he's joking.

I get up to check for cameras. I'm really afraid Hiro didn't do a thorough enough job. Hiro pulls me back into bed. "Relax. There is no way he would have watched us for real. I pulled the room apart looking for even the smallest piece of equipment. There's nothing to worry about."

I smile at him and say, "It better have just been a coincidence. It better have." I climb back into the arms of my lover.

"Actually," Hiro-san says once we're both comfortable, "Matching outfits sounds like a cute idea."

The idea of matching outfits makes me nauseous beyond belief, actually. But since Hiro likes it, I can't complain. Who knows? It may in fact be cute and not pathetic. Maybe it could work out after all.

Hiro-san leaves my arms. He says that he's going out to smoke when he's putting back on his boxers. He takes the ash tray and goes out on the balcony. Hiro-san knows that I hate when people smoke around me. That's one of the only bad thing about Hiro-san that he smokes.

Since I'm awake, I go into the drawer and get out my pajamas. I put my underwear and pajamas on. Then I take out my laptop and do work.

Hiro-san comes in after finishing his cigarette. I hate the smell of smoke but I still want to cuddle him. Now, my mind is too focused on the new song. Hiro-san lies down next to me, and looks up me.

"You look so cute."Hiro-san says. I'm sort of embarrassed to wear these in front of him. Since we went to that level, I really should just sleep nude.

I put my laptop away. Then I take off my shirt. It's less embarrassing without the top. I lie down next to Hiro-san. He puts his arms around me and holds me close.

Hiro-san kisses my forehead and wishes me a good night. I wish him a good night as well. I close my eyes and fall asleep in his arms.

-So Fujisaki and Hiro made love to each other. And K wants them in matching outfits. He's thinking about making more money. If you like this chapter, review!-


	11. Chapter 11 Matching Outfits

-I don't own Gravitation. The tour is almost over. Before they leave to go back home, K makes Hiro and Fujisaki try on the outfits.-

Chapter 11- Matching outfits

I'm standing here in a pink vinyl jump suit. Hiro-san is wearing the same thing, but in his size. We look like some crappy band out of 1970's sit-com.

Shindo-san looks at us and says, "Hmmm… it looked cuter on me and Yuki."

Sakano-san looks at us, cries, spins into the wall and crashes. "This was a stupid idea! I'm a stupid Sakano-o-o-o!" Sometimes I think he likes to torture himself like that.

K-san loves them. He wants us to wear them when we have our next concert.

"I really don't like this K-san." Hiro-san says, "It's not what I usually wear."

"I like it better when they wear their own clothes." Shindo-san says, "I like it when they have their own style and personalities."

Sakano-san agrees. K-san still wants it, to make money of course.

"K-san," I say, "Why don't Hiro-san and I just make out on stage? It will make just as much money, or even more. I really don't like these outfits."

K-san smiles. I just gave him an idea. "A stage kiss… hmm..." he thinks out loud, "Yes. It would work. Screw the outfits. Kissing on stage would make more money."

I was kidding, but K-san is really serious.

Hiro-san takes off his suit and throws it to the ground. "K-san I really don't want to do this. You did this to Shuichi to get to platinum. Now you want to expose Suguru-kun's and my love to make more money? If you do I'll leave the band."

"I will too."I say agreeing with him. I'm too shy to rip off the suit. Well, at least in front of everyone else.

"Without Fujisaki and Hiro, there is no band K-san." Sakano-san cries, "Then it's over and Seguchi-san will kill me!"

"Fine," K-san says, "I throw out the outfits. And I won't make you kiss on stage."

"WAAAAAAA!!!" cries Shindo-san, "I picked them out."

"Just be lucky he didn't go with his first choice," K-san pulls out an advertisement for a costume shop that says battery costumes 2 for 1.

I go into the bathroom and change clothes. I hand the outfit to Shindo-san. Hiro-san gives his to Yuki-san. Hiro-san is still in his boxers.

Shindo-san is so happy that he rips off his clothes and puts the jump suit on. He stands proudly in it. Yuki-san says that he's going to wear his later.

Finally we are all packed and going home. I sit next to Hiro-san on the bus. I'm going to sleep over at his house tonight and I'm going to start moving in tomorrow.

Hiro-san has his arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder and sleep. I know there's not going to be much sleeping going on tonight.

I feel Hiro-san's lips on my forehead. I open my eyes. He's smiling at me. "I'm sorry." he says, "I didn't mean to wake you up. You just look so adorable when you're sleeping."

Adorable? I look at Hiro-san. He's still smiling. I blush. He kisses me on the lips.

"I love you Suguru-kun." He tells me after he stops kissing me.

"I love you too." I say back to him. Then I put my head on his shoulder again and fall asleep.

-That's the end of the chapter. This one was a little weak. But better chapters are to come. If you like it, hate it, or whatever, please review!-


	12. Chapter 12 All night Long

As usual I don't' own Gravitation. I have nothing much to say in the intro, so let's go on to the story.-

Chapter 12-All night long

Hiro-san and I get to his house around 6'o clock. K-san dropped us off. I put my suitcase down in the bedroom.

There are clothes everywhere on his floor.

"I'm sorry for the mess."Hiro-san says, "I don't have much company."

"It's ok." I say back.

Hiro-san starts to pick up his mess, I help him. He smiles at me and says that I don't have to. I do it anyway. I'm going to live here soon, I like a clean house.

Hiro-san says he's hungry. I offer to make dinner. Cooking is a hobby of mine. I think I do it well. Hiro-san says if I want to cook I could.

I go into the kitchen and look into the refrigerator. There's not that much in there. I pick up the milk, it's three weeks bad. I throw it in the thrash. Everything in here is bad or on the way there.

So I clean out his refrigerator. I find spaghetti and sauce in a cabinet. I take out a pot and cook that for dinner.

I put two plates on the table. Then I put the spaghetti on each plate. And Hiro-san walks in. I hope he likes it.

We both sit at the table and start eating. Hiro-san loves it. I thank him, and tell him we need to go shopping. He gets a little embarrassed and says he hasn't done it in three weeks and he should do it more often.

After dinner, Hiro-san washes the plates. I dry them and put them away.

After the dishes are done, Hiro-san turns on the TV and picks up a video game controller. Then he hands me one.

I haven't held one of these things since I was 13. I never had one at my house. Tohma had it. When I went over and Ryuichi was there, we used to play. I was really bad at it. But if somehow I won, I got a stuffed bunny to the head. You can see why I don't enjoy them that much.

I pick up the controller and sit on the floor next to him. It's a racing game. I get a green car; Hiro-san gets a red one.

He starts the game. I'm losing of course. I don't know what to press on the controller to make the car go, or make it go the right way. And I'm looking at Hiro-san play. He looks so into the game.

After the race is over, and Hiro-san won, he looks over at me. "Do you want me to show you how to play?" he asks.

I say, "Sure." Then he goes behind me and holds the controller. He starts a new game for only my car.

His arms around me feel so good. I put my head in his chest and watch him play. Hiro-san gets the idea I don't want to play anymore.

"Sorry," Hiro-san says to me, "Last time someone was over they wanted to play video games all night long. So what do you want to do?"

I gave him a look saying "You know."

"Oh." he says turning the TV and play station off, "Let's get to it then."

Hiro-san kisses me. Then, we're off to bed.

-This chapter was kinda short. But more is to come! If you like it or hate it, please review!!-


	13. Chapter 13 Tohma's visit

-I don't own Gravitation. Once again, nothing much to say. So here's the chapter-

Chapter 13-Tohma's visit

We have today off, because we were on tour and K-san said we could have a break. So, today Hiro-san and I are at my house packing everything to move into his house.

Everything is packed by 1 o'clock. We worked all morning. I'm shocked it didn't take longer.

Hiro-san and I are about to go out the door to start putting my stuff in the van (K-san let us borrow his small van), when we hear a knock on the door.

Hiro-san gets it. I hear a familiar voice say, "My, my. Are you Suguru-kun's boyfriend?"

Hiro-san replied, "Yes." He seemed somewhat shocked.

"Has he ever told you that we have the same taste in men? So, if it doesn't work out, call me." he says.

It was my cousin Tohma. I forgot today was his monthly visit. He walks towards me.

"So, what's going on?"he asks, "You haven't told me you were moving."

"It was a very unexpected thing." I reply, "So how did you know I had a boyfriend?"

"It's all over the papers." he says sitting on the couch, "And it says you got in a fight with someone. I never expected that from you."

I sit down on the couch next to him. "Yeah, I didn't either." I say back.

Hiro-san shuts the door and sits down next to me. His arm goes around my back. Tohma smiles at us.

"I'm happy that you finally found love, Suguru-kun." he says, "You know I was the one he first came out to."

"Oh really?" Hiro-san says.

Tohma was the closest thing I had to a friend for most of my life. So I told him everything. I just hope he doesn't say who my first crush was.

"Yes," Tohma continues, "The first boy he liked was Ryuichi. He was 13 at the time. And they even danced at my wedding. It was so cute."

Damn. I'm never going to live it down. I thought he was attractive when he didn't act stupid. And I was 13.

"Really, Suguru-kun?" Hiro-san says to me smiling, "You had a thing for Ryuichi?"

"I'm over it. I was over it for two years." I say back. I get up to make coffee.

I hear Tohma and Hiro-san still talking and laughing. Tohma must be telling him all of my deep dark secrets and other stuff I don't want Hiro-san to know about. I pour the coffee in three cups and go back into the room.

Hiro-san's still laughing and Tohma looks at me. "What were you just talking about?" I say nicely.

"Nakano-san was just telling me you just had your first tour. I was telling him about mine." Tohma says.

Hiro-san says wiping the tears from his eyes from laughing too hard, "I'm just happy our fans didn't get that crazy."

I heard this story about a hundred times form all three members of Nittle Grasper. The fans got so excited; they started throwing underwear and keys on stage. Ryuichi got panties to the face and couldn't see and fell of the stage in the middle of a song. It was funny the first few times I heard it, now the story got old.

Tohma looks at his watch and says he has to leave. He walks to the door and I open it for him. He says he's going to visit us again soon (Hiro-san gave him my new address). Then Tohma left, I shut the door after him.

Hiro-san walks up to me. He puts me into his arms and kisses my forehead. I look into his eyes. He's smiling back at me.

I blush and break out of his arms. "If you want me all moved in by tomorrow, we should put the boxes in the car." I say.

Hiro-san puts me back in his arms and says, "I love you." I blush even harder. What has Tohma told him? "Seguchi-san told me about what you said to him about me."

"What?" I ask.

"He said that you said, that there's a cute guy at work you have a crush on. Then later on, you told him you were in love with me."Hiro-san says smiling.

Tohma called me the week before the tour, after Hiro-san took me out to eat and I might have said I loved him.

Hiro-san just looks into my eyes and kisses me on the lips. I kiss him back and say, "We have to get the car ready."

Hiro-san agrees, and then kisses me again. After the kiss he holds me tight and says he loves me again. I say I love him back.

We break out of the hug. Then we grab the boxes to bring into the car. After we do that I just need to unpack when we're at the apartment and I'll be all moved in.

-There's the end of the chapter. Fujisaki used to like Ryuichi? Even a shock to me…. But if you like this chapter or hate it, review!!!-


	14. Chapter 14 I promise

-I don't own Gravitation. Last chapter guys! It's from the POV of Hiro. So hope you enjoy it!-

Chapter 14-Hiro's POV-I promise

I'm in love. I'm in love with the keyboardist in my band. I'm in love with the cute, skinny boy that sleeps next to me every night. I'm in love with Fujisaki Suguru.

When I first saw him, I thought he was just in high school. He looked too young to be a member of this band. But he could play. He's amazing at what he does.

I started to notice that he was staring at me. I knew that he liked me. I just broke up with Ayaka when I started to like him.

I thought he was cute when he first came. He's so business like and only 16. I never thought I would start anything with him, because I was still in love with Ayaka, and I thought he would call me a perv or something if I asked him out.

I wanted to try this new French restaurant that just opened up. Shuichi said he would go with me. But the day that we wanted to go, Yuki-san called and said he wanted to have a date with Shuichi. I let him go.

My eyes went to our keyboardist. He was fixing his papers and blush. I went up to him and asked him to go with me. He blushed and said sure.

We went and had fun. I haven't really hung out with Fujisaki before. I paid for him. So it probably was a date.

I walked Suguru-kun home. He did a squeak when we were walking. I thought it was adorable. I had no idea what he was thinking about, but he lied and said that he saw a rat.

He asked me inside when we got to his door. I wanted to say yes, but we had an early morning the next day. I also wanted to give him a kiss, but I didn't want him to freak out.

During the tour, Suguru-kun and I got closer. Much closer. I accidentally walked in on him in the shower, and he called me a pervert. I couldn't blame him I was kinda staring. It was just he was so skinny and I didn't imagine him to be that thin.

When he climbed into bed with me, the first time, I knew he was there. I could feel his body pressed against mine. I put my arm around him.

I wanted to be with him. I almost kissed him once, but Shuichi came in before I could. I almost asked him out, and then I got a phone call … from Ayaka.

She knew I was in the area and she wanted to see me. Me as in Yuki… I told her that Yuki-san was with us and she got really excited. She said that she couldn't get a ticket because they were sold out. I told her I would give her a ticket, if she came to the concert early.

Then I saw her and Suguru-kun talking. Before I could say her name or walk to them, she slapped Suguru-kun. My love for her died. My love for Suguru-kun grew, when he said he loved me.

We became a couple shortly after that. We made love to each other. We moved in together. Our relationship was all over the papers.

I don't care who knows about us. I don't care what paparazzi comes banging at our door. I want to be with Fujisaki Suguru forever. I'm in love with him.

Suguru-kun looks at me; he's in his dinosaur pajamas. We're lying on the bed in each other's arms. "Hiro-san" he says to me, "What are you thinking about?"

I hold him closer. "You," I answer back, "I love you Fujisaki Suguru."

He kisses me and says, "I love you too." Then he puts his head in my chest and falls asleep. I kiss his forehead.

I promise, I'm going to love you forever… Suguru-kun.

-There's the end. Hope you've enjoyed this story! It was fun writing it. I promise I'll try to write more stories about this pair. Until then, review!-


End file.
